rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Viera Rolčeková
'' ''Viera Rolčeková byla obyvatelka obce Mojš, milenka Tibora Bulejčíka a známá Laca Repáně. Tibor ji často navštěvoval za účelem soulože, zatímco Laco za účelem popíjení alkoholu. Vyznačovala se zanedbanou hygienou, především v intimní oblasti, a vzhledem připomínajícím zdochlého potkana. Laco s Tiborem ji pozvali na krátký výlet do Prahy. Zemřela náhle z blíže nespecifikovaných příčin zavalena stojanem s oblečením v sekonthande v ziline.'' Poprvé na scéně: 12. května 2014. Zemřela v druhé polovině roku 2016. Aktivně vystupuje v telefonických Hovorech z Varína Pravděpodobná adresa bydliště: Mojš 35 (GPS 49.198456, 18.820318) Návštěvy cestou z krčmy sak raz som isiel z krcmy aj jozko a tibor bulejcik isli zme na rusku vodku do inej krcmy v mojsovej lucke.boli zme ozraty aj ideme a naraz tibor bulejcik reval ze chce ihned ojebat vieru rolcekovu.to bola taka hnusna krava vravelo sa jej zirafa.ideme naokolo jej doma aj tibor jej kamen do okna hodel ona vyliezla ihned ju schmatol a odvliekol do spalne kde jebali.bolo pocut ako ta krava viera riadne reve ako ked osol hyka.ja aj jozko zme cakali v izbe vedla co tam tato krava mala.nic k pitiu tam nebolo len na takom sokli v izbe mala akvarium.aj som dal stolicku k temu vyliezol som na nu stiahol som si gate aj som sa vysral do teho akvaria.riadne hovnisko padlo do vody ako klada.sak rybky ihned z teho jedli.zme sa temu s jozkom riadne smiali aj mu vravim teraz ta pica tu nema akvarium no hovnarium. ked tibor dojebal tuto zirafu a odbavel sa nehal ju lezat v izbe aj isli zme prec sak co tam budeme robit u tejto svine.boli zme u mosta a vybehla z doma za nami aj revala za nami vy kokoti svine kurvy aj take.od zeny by clovek taketo revanie necakal.zrejme ju vela nasralo to velke tridsatcentimetrove hovno v jej akvariu. aj zme cez most do lucky dosli aj zme sa tam riadne sprali poldecakami stolicnej vodky aj zme spali v lucke v akejsi drevenej sope kurva.tibor sa rano zobudel v slame aj bol ochcaty aj bezal pre autobus kokotov nalozel co isli do roboty aj viezol ich do ziliny. Romantika s Tiborom *sak nemal takuto luksusnu otrokynu ako ma teraz tvrde cecky aj oholene picisko ma.nie ako viera vravel ze mala zlepene zpotene dlhe chlpiska naokolo osliznej diery.sak sral na to prisiel ozraty pichol do nej kokota buchal odbavel sa aj spal a rano mu ranajky urobela pekne pecene vajca aj chleba s mastou k temu.vajca mala vzdy sak mala sliepky.no ja neviem ma nemala rada lebo som jej povedal raz ked som isiel z cintorina do krcmy ze nie je zena no odporny prazivocich co vyliezol z bahna vahu. *sak somraz cakal na tibora v kuchyni u viery som pivo pil aj som cakal ked dojebe aj pojdeme do krcmy.aj lezaly na zemi viery take hnusne nohavicky aj som ich zobral aj pozeram doboha take zmesi co z nej vytiekli na tie nohavicky toto som nevidel akasi naschla zltozelena kasa na tem napecena aj smrdelo.aj som na zem odhodel vravim kurva ich hadam mesiac nosi svina ved toto nie su nohavicky to je bakteriologicka zbran kurva.infekcne nohavicky.vravim si kurva a toto ten bulejcik oblizuje. *tibor dojebal aj prisiel vraj ideme do krcmy.ta hlupana tam lezala hola ojebana na posteli kysleho smrada sa valelo zo spalne kde jebali riadne.aj ideme aj tibor vravi vraj viera stavy z pici pustela poldecaka vraj ma vreco cele olepene aj z teho prilepene k nohe vraj ako keby lepidlom na tapety bol natrety.aj kysle smradisko z neho islo.vravim sak videl som jej nohavicky naozaj riadne kongo kurva.tibor vravi vraj ze jej picisko riadne vylizal.vravim dnes v krcme z mojho politra pit nebudes kurva. *a tehoto priserneho potkana tibor jebal ked vodel autobus.sak pametam ako vzdy prisiel opity aj jej paprce zkrutel zvalel ju pichol kokota do nej revala a ja som cakal pri dverach kym dojebe mrtku do nej pusti napokon srat na nu aj pojdeme zpat do krcmy. *sak hej jerklover tato osmrdena bosorka viera mala selijake zlepsovaky.ja presne neviem ja som sa s nou nevalal no tibor ju jebal aj vravel vraj si pchala pomedzi kopyta kustik molitana ked jej nasakol vyzdimala a takto dookola. *vzdy si osem desat piv slahol v krcme aj zopar poldecakov borovicky aj isiel na nu.raz srala na hajzli aj na nu cakal holy pred tym hajzlom aj si kokota suchal no ta svina rolcekova sa akosi nemohla vysrat sedela na hajzli aj tibor sa pred jej hazlom na kokotu robel aj naraz mrtku pustel dvere ostriekal a na nu reval serem na teba ty sragora.aj sa obliekol a isli zme zpat do krcmy aj ja som bol nasraty lebo aom s nim vzdy isiel viera dala flasu borovicky aj som popijal zadarmo aj som cakal kym dojebu a pojdeme zpat do krcmy. *viera rolcekova si zuby cistela solvinu.v robote ju fasovala aj si s tym ksicht myla aj zuby cistela.no vzdy jej smrdelo z huby taky kafilerny smrad. *teraz vravia sak zuby dva razy je potrebne cistit.ja vravim hej dva razy no za rok.staci kurva. *sak tej kurve setko smrdelo.z huby smrad jej riedke vlasy tiez smrdely a samozrejme z pici aj riti je smrdelo tiez.k tejto hroze tibor nuchal ja nie.no raz som videl jej nohavicky u nej doma na stole ked som cakal kym ju tibor dojebe a pojdeme do krcmy.aj na tem boli setky farby sveta aj kyslohnilobny smrad z teho isiel.sak si rit nevytierala ked srala tym padom setko dotreli nohavicky aj z pici jej riadna farebna tlacenka tiekla tiez.som ich z okna hodel k susedom aj prislo ich take velke psisko aj ich oblizovalo. *ako som cakal som pozrel do jej chladnicky mala rusku ladnicku to malo kurva kluku ako od vagona aj pozeram a flasa rumu vovnutri.no nie plna polovica tam bola.som ju vypil aj pocujem ako revu vedla v spalni aj revem tibor sa kurva odbav a ideme do krcmy kurva.aj sa za chvilu odbavel vytiahol aj zme isli do krcmy. Výlet do Prahy *zme boli vo februari v prahe aj tibor mal taky napad vraj viere rolcekovej povieme nech pride do prahy aby videla stara hnida ako tu ako sultani zijeme.no toto nebol dobry napad kurva.ihned prisla vlakom do prahy tato hlupana bola najdalej v ziline toto bolo pre nu bolo ako ked na mars ide.prisla zme ju na zeleznicnej stanici cakali kurva vyliezla aj uz smrdela taky opoteny potkan z mojsa kurva.do auta nasadla kurva smrada opotena bola aj take smrdacke hadry mala.vravim jej ved smrdis ako hnijuce smetisko v lete ty hlupana z mojsa.doviezli zme ju do doma ku me vravim bez si opotene cecky umyt kurva ved si sa vo vlaku opotela ako kybel v krcme. *aj isla no nehala nohavicky aj na mna tibor vola pod sa pozret toto si nevidel takyto zhnity hrob.idem aj nehala jej nohavicky na zemi kurva take osrate no nebolo hnede uz bolo uz cierne ako tie vrstvy sa tam zlepely na seba kurva hadam rok ich musela nosit.tibor vravi boha jeho ved toto nie je mozne.vravim sak toto je naozaj bakteracka zbran kurva vies co v tem musi liezt ked pod mikroskop das.?prisla z kupelne vobec sa neomyla len sa mojou vonaukov nastriekala aj na tu riadne chlpatu picu zasa tieto nohavicky natiahla.isli zme na veceru do luxusnej restauracie aj tam sedi zere do huby kopy jedla pcha z huby jej padalo jedlo zpat na tanier aj si zopar razy krkla aj sa casnici pozerali.som sa nasral lebo si pchala do huby rybu aj k temu cokoladovu tortu aj vravim kurva nalozime ta ty stara zdochla krava aj ta do vagona hodime aj hybaj do pice zpat do mojsa ty krava kurevska.aj zme tam urobeli vravim otrokovi zastav pri muzeu aj som dvere otvorel aj som ju kopol aj vypadla na chodnik. *hodel som na nu jej tasku a vravim srat na nu ideme.no tato krava nemala prachy na listok do ziliny aj isla na vaclavak aj tam dala kladivo jednej cinanke ako ju pastou buchla do ksichta aj jej penazenku aj mobil zobrala.akysi wermachtak ju chytel aj ju odviedli na stanicu tam u vaclavaka v tej ulici.no mala na mna cislo.naraz mi zlaty telefon zvoni zoberiem a vraj tu policia mame tu vasu sestru vieru rolcekovu okradla cinanku aj jej dala uder do ksichta.vravim tato krava nie je moja sestra sak mate kver kurva vytiahnite aj do nej cely zasobnik naperte srat na nu.chvilu bolo ticho a napokon ten wermachtak povedal ci pridem na stanicu vravim nepridem ma vobec nezaujima tato pani aj som zavesil. *tibor vravi ja s nou tiez nechcem vobec hovorit aj mi vravi ja budem robit ze tuto pani nepoznam.vravim kurva ako nepoznas si tejto hnide picu v mojsi oblizoval si mal csad ciapku z teho ostriekanu z jej pici a teraz budes robit ze ju nepoznas kurva ved to bol tvoj napad ju sem dotiahnut.co ja s tym mam spolocneho kurva.vravim no dobre keby polisi zasa telefonovali povieme ze nevieme kto to je a preco ma nase cislo.no nevolali.ako sa dostala zpat do ziliny vlakom neviem.nezaujima ma to. Smrt * viera zdochla zopar mesiacov temu nazad mozeme sa jej len vysrat na hrob no je to daleko tam ist tym padom na nu sereme.srat na nu na potkankurvu.ako vravel tibor ked tento picosmrad viera zdochla venujem jej pamiatke dnesne hovno co vytlacim.vravim sak hej urob z teho hovna taky akoby vencek.aj zme sa temu smiali. * vela ludi mi pise ako viera rolcekova zdochla vravel to krcmar z varina sak je v dochodku teraz.zme s nim cez pocitacovy telefon hovoreli jeho svina amalka isla s vieru kupit kabat.boli v sekonthande v ziline aj naraz viera zarevala aj padla a na seba strhla velky stender s kabatmi bolo vraj vidno len jej kopyta ako s nimi buchala ako sialena prala do dlazdic na podlahe.majitel na nu reval bez sa valat kamsi do chlieva ty stare kurvisko a nerob mi tu bordel inac ta remenom sperem do bezvedomia tiahni prec ty osmrdena ochechula.no naraz pranie kopytami ustalo len lezala cela pod kabatmi len jej kopytiska cuhali von.ju vytiahli zpod kabatov aj mrtva.zme fajceli aj zme sa temu s tiborom smiali ked nam toto vravel aj on sa smial .vravim sak teraz dostane pekny kabat zo dreva aj kurit doma nemusi na roste v kremacke jej zima nebude. informace z katastru: http://www.mojs.sk/kataster/info/c_parcely/parcely/v84.php[[Category:Osoby]] Category:Mojš